


When You Love Someone | Minsung

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Parenting 101 by Lee Minho [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Children, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Except if it's Jisung, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, Hyunjin looking out for Jisung is so sweet :(, JISUNG IS FINALLY HAPPY, Jisung is a good dad pt 4., Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Minho is not very good with adults pt 4., Minho too :))), Parenthood, Seo Changbin is a Good Friend, Seo Changbin is a Good Hyung, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Single Parent Han Jisung, Single Parents, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, THIS IS THE LAST PART TO PARENTAL GUIDANCE YALL, Teacher Lee Minho, Time Skips, Tired Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: (LAST PART TO PARENTAL GUIDANCE  YALL :0)Jisung was just... different. The squirrelly man made him feel different...He couldn't exactly describe it but why would he need to, anyway? Not when he found an answer so clear when staring at the squirrelly man. An answer so clear when he notices Jisung exit his room timidly, black hair styled, though not as professionally as he did when he had work, his round glasses perched on his nose, clad in a comfortable blue sweater and ripped jeans and—how hard has Minho fallen exactly??"You uhm—"Minho clears his throat as Jisung smiles sheepishly, playing with his sleeves as he heads to the older. "You look—cool."Cool.Cool??God, that was sure to haunt him for the rest of his days.ORWith the acceptance from Jisung's daughter, Jisung decides to finally allow Minho to enter his life.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Parenting 101 by Lee Minho [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993039
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190
Collections: Minsung





	When You Love Someone | Minsung

**Author's Note:**

> So....   
> This is the last part to Parental Guidance...  
> I'm sorry if it's so long, I didn't want to divide it into two parts because one of them would be too short that I'd have to write more + there was no way I could cut this chapter that would feel natural. So I opted to just using a lot of chapter breaks.
> 
> I also tried to tie up any loose ends and finally end this four-part one-shot bc it was taking too much of my mind that I couldn't focus on my other books :/
> 
> But it was enjoyable while it lasted <3
> 
> Anyway, enough of me talking, enjoy <333 Sorry if it's bad <3
> 
> -Ly <3
> 
> P.S. Yes the title correlates to Day6's When you Love Someone :(( The song just fits with this chapter so well :(((

It's not that Minho was scared.

He was _terrified._

Out of all his years of teaching, he never thought a second-grader, barely _seven years old_ , would intimidate him so much.

"Why do you like my dad?"

He's worked with children since high school, for fuck's sake! Surely, he's had enough experience for this... _Actually_ , what the _hell_ was he supposed to do in this damn situation?? He didn't think any handbook ever assessed _this_. No guide could ever handle whatever the _hell_ he considered _this_ was.

Younghee, sitting across from him, swinging her legs as she ate her lunch. What was it? Some fried rice and pork with a side of gimbap and a small container of watermelon cut out into little bite-sized hearts. There was a post-it stuck onto the table beside Younghee's small hand, a colorful note that Jisung always stuck to her lunchbox with her name written in rushed Korean characters and a heart.

She ate slowly, never rushing her food unlike most of the kids so they could have more time to play; Younghee was the opposite. Minho gets it though. Jisung's cooking was nothing near a masterpiece, but there was a feeling of domesticity and love that always enhanced the flavor of whatever he cooked for the people he so cared about. There was _just_ _something_ special about the way it was always home cooked, in the morning before Jisung went to work.

When Younghee's eyes flicker up at a lack of an answer on Minho's part, the teacher immediately perks up, eyes wide.

God, this felt more like an interrogation more than anything. As if Minho was just accused of murder.

"I- I—" Minho stammers, fumbling with his fingers as Younghee arched an eyebrow. "I- I don't know—I just like him."

While kissing Jisung was definitely nice, and makes Minho lightheaded whenever the thought of it, he also couldn't accept the fact that Younghee walked _in_ on Minho and Jisung kissing. He knows that the girl was old enough to handle it and the two weren't exactly doing anything provocative...

But under her stare they might as well be!

Minho remember how horrified Jisung had been to learn his daughter just saw her dad and her teacher kissing. Horrified enough for him to kick the older out. While Minho was already on the way out anyway, it still hurt to be rejected. Somewhat. He still didn't understand if he was truly rejected or not.

But it scared him to be confronted like this. He thought Younghee would just forget about it as Jisung told Minho to. And of course, the day after, Minho and Younghee pretended that nothing ever happened, the following days following the same formula.

But there was clearly something wrong today. Younghee had plans _today_ which absolutely terrified Minho.

"How do I know you wouldn't hurt him?" She asks.

"I don't know if I'll ever hurt Jisung or not but I'll always try to make him happy."

"So, then, do you truly like my dad?"

"I... I think so."

"But you know what would happen if you ever hurt him right?" She narrows her eyes, though her focus still on her food; scarily more intimidating than outright saying it to his face. "You'll be in a world of pain."

Godfather vibes aside, Minho understood where Younghee was coming from. Well, Jisung had been on his own for years now, with help from Hyunjin and Changbin an exception. Who knows what goes on in that squirrel's head? For all Minho knows, the younger might have made up his mind and decided to stay independent. And he understands how scary commitment was. In all honesty, Minho had _no_ idea what he was doing or what he was getting himself into.

Dating his student's parent? Surely, that was weird...

Minho perks up at the sound of rustling, tilting his head in confusion as Younghee digs into her backpack and pulls out her folder. She hands Minho overdue homework, typical, before pulling out another sheet, her eyes glossing over scribbles. Nudging her lunch box aside, she places the piece of paper in front of the teacher.

"Uhm... what's this...?" He asks, knitting his brows at the little girl in front of him. He was no stranger to messy writing, and Younghee's handwriting wasn't _that_ bad. But considering that and the fact he just felt so dizzy thinking about the squirrelly man and his implied? Rejected? Feelings, he couldn't even decipher a single letter.

"There are things you need to promise to do if you decide to date Appa," Younghee said. Simple, outright. Scary. This child was scary, Minho still didn't understand how she could _possibly_ be Jisung's daughter. "You need to make sure you're the absolute best for him."

Glancing down, he rereads the entire thing as best he could. It's what he expected from a seven year old: a typo here or there, empty checkboxes, written entirely in a messy sharpie with probably little to no consultation with Jisung. Minho felt ridiculous for reading it. He felt absolutely ridiculous for taking it so seriously too. But then again, he wanted to be the best for Jisung, and if that meant going along with what his daughter views as "perfect," then so be it.

Some of the "requirements" were understandable, such as always being there for Jisung even if he rejects the idea of help. Or always lend a shoulder to the younger if he ever feels tired (Minho is sure Younghee means literally, but he's willing to also think of it metaphorically). But some were also... unnecessary? What's a nicer word to say completely fucking useless? Such as Minho should _always_ buy Jisung cheesecake if he's ever sad. He's sure Jisung wouldn't want cheesecake all the damn time he's sad, but Minho entertains the thought.

"You can't make Appa cry." Younghee's words pull Minho out of his thoughts, glancing up with wide eyes and knitted brows. "And you _absolutely can't_ break his heart. And if you start with him, then you should never leave him."

Younghee fumbles with her sleeves, her initial intimidation gone and replaced with a sincere glance toward the older. Minho gives her a small smile and a soft look. He understands where Younghee was coming from and all in all, she was just a little girl looking out for her father.

"And- and once you decide to date Appa, you'll have three weeks to figure out if you're really ready to make this commitment. And if not, then you should leave," Younghee murmurs. But in seconds she perks up, holding out her pinkie that Minho tentatively wraps his around. "You know if you ever break this promise, there will be serious consequences. If you ever break Appa's heart... I- I don't know _what_ I'll do..."

Minho offers her a reassuring smile and a nod. She cares about Jisung, there's no doubt about that. Of course, it's in a different way than Jisung usually gives his affection, it's still clear that she just wants her father to be happy. And Minho smiles at that, bright and warm as something fuzzy spreads in his chest.

"Okay..." Minho nods with a smile. "Okay, I'll try my best."

"Good. Because you're not the only one who likes my dad," Younghee hums, returning to her lunch. "I like him too."

**\---**

"Hyung, I told you, you don't need to accompany me."

"Yah! I'm hurt you know! You're suddenly trying to brush me under the rug! I need attention too, Sungie!" Changbin whines, Jisung rolling his eyes as the older links his arm around the younger's.

"Don't you have anything better to do??"

"No. I don't have work until later and picking up Younghee was the only entertainment I ever got."

"Either way, I'm dropping her off at your place!"

"You just don't want me here—"

"You're right, I don't."

"Geez, tough crowd," Changbin scoffs, but it was all in good fun. Jisung knew that Changbin never took any offense to any of his or Hyunjin's teases, bless his soul. Despite working as a security guard and is 45% tattoos, he was the most patient person in the entire world. People might think that he was a short impatient gremlin, fighting anyone he came across. But he was nothing like that, not at all.

And Jisung found himself so thankful that he met the older all those years ago, when Jisung was partnered with the absolute _worst_ student in their class and had to do the entire Physics project by himself. Yes, Seo Changbin was _that_ student, and yes, he failed the project _and_ the class because of Jisung's petty ass.

"Besides, I wanted to see Lee Minho," Changbin hums, gripping onto the squirrelly man when he tried to scamper across the small street. "Yah, I'm not Hyunjin. You can't escape me."

"Hyung." It was Jisung's turn to whine. "Let's not talk about this now."

"I'm curious, Jisungie! You're like what? Twenty-six?" The older asks. "After Younghee was born, you've never really spent any time on yourself. And I'm not saying that it's her fault! It's just that, I'm pretty sure you've forgotten how to fucking _kiss_ in the amount of time that's passed. It's just surprising, that's all."

It's not that Jisung _didn't_ like Minho. He did—an _unusual_ large amount. It's just that... Changbin was right. Jisung had placed all of his attention on Younghee that he didn't even know where to start with Minho. Or himself, for that matter. It was just... scary. There was no knowing where any of it could go, and Jisung knows that he's being childish but he didn't even know what he'll do in case of heartbreak. And again, what will Younghee think? Surely, she's rejected _any_ thought of having a second parent.

 _And_ Minho wouldn't want to date a single father with anxiety issues. Nobody did, why should he be any different? So, Jisung should just play it safe and... not like Minho anymore, simply put.

"You know what? Nevermind, you take too long to answer," Changbin huffs, gesturing ahead as they neared the school. They notice the familiar teacher and little girl standing side by side near the gate, as they always did waiting for Jisung when most of the children left for home already. They were discussing something, though when Minho catches Jisung's eyes, he gives him a bright smile. Soft and warm. Safe. He trusted Minho. "Your crush is right there. I don't want to embarrass you in front of him. God knows you'll hate me forever for it. That's how I know you like him so much."

Without giving time for Jisung to sputter or even breathe, the older separated himself from the squirrelly man, running to Younghee with a smile and a wave.

"Who's your favorite Oppa?" Changbin squeals, Younghee glancing around with a frown.

"I don't see Hyunjin Oppa anywhere."

"Yah- Yah!" Changbin sputters, scoffing and gesturing to Jisung who caught up to him. "And I thought you were better than Jisungie!" Though he breaks out into a bright smile, crouching and cupping his cheeks. "C'mon Younghee! Do you want a piggy-back ride on pig-rabbit?"

"Hyung, stop traumatizing my daughter," Jisung deadpans, Changbin waving him off to talk to Minho. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright. I was wondering if Changbin was still alive, anyway," Minho laughs, a sound Jisung realizes he absolutely adores. "It's uhm... It's nice to see you."

It's a little awkward after that night. When Jisung kissed Minho. When he kicked the older to the curb because of his embarrassment. Minho tries to pretend nothing ever happened, to which Jisung is grateful. But the way Minho looks at him knowing that there was something there—it made Jisung's heart do weird pitter-patters and his stomach twist into itself whenever he was in his presence. But it wasn't anything bad. Jisung was old enough to handle a minor crush. At least, he thinks— _God_ , _is he_ old enough??

"Jisung-ah," Minho mumbles, hands fumbling with themselves as he rips the younger out of whatever panic he settled comfortably in. He nods to Minho, urging the older on to just get whatever the hell he wanted to say instead of feeding into Jisung's anxieties. "Well... Are you... Is it alright if...?"

Minho mumbles some parts under his breath, avoiding Jisung's eyes as the younger tilted his head in confusion. "What? I couldn't really hear you."

"I said I—Would you go out with me?"

"Yah! Ow! Ow! Don't pull that! That's my earrings!" Jisung was at Changbin and Younghee's side in seconds, pulling his daughter off of the older's back. Jisung had always scolded Changbin for offering Younghee piggy-back rides because of the exact same reason he was so close to chucking the gremlin off him; she loved yanking things. But the older, the stubborn piece of shit that he was, always tried to get Younghee to accept the piggy-back rides.

"Hyung! What the heck are you doing?!" Jisung barks, Changbin gesturing to Younghee who only stuck her tongue out as she hung from Jisung's back, the squirrely man's arms supporting her from behind.

"Why are you yelling at me for?! She's the one who almost ripped my ear off, you little—"

With a glare from the squirrelly man, Changbin shut up, scoffing as the younger turns to Minho with a bow. Geez, if he continued to play into Changbin's antics, they'd be here forever.

"I'm sorry about that. I won't take up any more of your time," Jisung smiles sheepishly, turning to Younghee's face which settled comfortably on his shoulder, gesturing to Minho. "Say goodbye to Minho."

"Bye Seonsangnim. See you tomorrow," She smiles, tightening her grip on Jisung as Minho lets out a breathless scoff.

"Alright, that's enough. Goodbye, Lee Minho!" Jisung smiles brightly. And before Minho could even reply, he was already dragging Changbin along, with Younghee on his back. 

**\---**

There was absolutely _no way_ Younghee could be related to Jisung.

She was the devil incarnate, Minho was sure.

And why would the devil pretend to be a little girl instead of, say, a successful CEO? Simple, it was to lure people in, to create a false sense of innocence. That's what Younghee was trying to do, Minho was _sure_ of it.

Four attempts.

Minho made four _damn_ attempts to ask Jisung out.

No, not all of them were disrupted by the likes of Younghee, she _did_ instigate the first one, which only confirmed Minho's following unlucky streak.

The first time was outside the school, when Changbin and Jisung picked up Younghee. Minho was determined to ask Jisung out, and ran the situation a million times through his head. But when he saw Younghee smiling at him as she yanked Changbin's earings—she was devil. Minho was so sure she was the devil feeding upon his misery. Minho tried to ask him again, but before he knew it, Jisung was already up and leaving with a devil dangling on his back, smiling ever so innocently.

The second time wasn't as dramatic of a story. But it was over the phone during one of Jisung's check-ups on Younghee during lunch. And damn Minho's cowardice, he hesitated at the last second. Jisung's boss whisked him away before Minho could even say goodbye.

The third was successful. At least Minho finally managed to say what he intended to say as he and Jisung sat on the couch one late night, the murmurs of some late night drama playing on the TV. Though glancing to the squirrelly man, he had already fallen asleep against the armrest, snoring and looking so peacefully that Minho didn't have enough heart to wake him up.

The fourth attempt—Minho didn't even want to _think_ about the fourth attempt. Long story short, Minho was upset that even cheesecake could ruin his chances of ever asking Jisung out. The whole universe was out to get him, it seemed.

"Why do you keep making my life so difficult??" Minho almost yanks at his hair, the little girl sitting across from him raising an eyebrow as she glances up from her math homework.

"Multiplication is hard," Younghee shrugs.

"That's- that's not what I mean..." Minho mutters, feeling his face heat up. He always brightened when students asked him for extra help and while he was all for tutoring despite missing his lunch... This was _Younghee_. _Surely_ , at this point, they could talk a little more comfortably. "I mean with Jisung. I thought you're giving me a chance?"

"I am, Seonsaengnim," Younghee replies with wide eyes on him. "But just in case, I want to know if you'll give up easily on Appa."

"Younghee, I understand where you're coming from, I really do. I understand that you don't want your dad to hurt anymore, and that you don't trust people often, including me," Minho makes obscure gestures with his hands. "But relationships are already hard in of itself. Surely, you could make my job at least a little easier?"

"But you just said you understood why I'm doing this."

"Yeah, I do, but—"

"Then it should be fine," Younghee shrugs again, glancing down at her homework that Minho already went over at least three times. She still didn't get it though, Minho could see that by the way she knitted her brows and chewed the inside of her cheek. Both the homework and the situation, he meant.

"I... I'm not sure if I could live up to your expectations," Minho murmurs with a sigh. "I can't assure anyone that I'll keep Jisung happy forever. But I still want to try. And- and I'm sure you two don't need me butting into your lives but I just want you and Jisung to know that I'm here for you two. Like you, I don't want Jisung to work so hard by himself."

Younghee doesn't say anything. And honestly, what _could_ she say? Don't get Minho wrong, but he didn't expect much from a seven year old.

"Okay," she hums, simple. Scary.

"What does ' _okay'_ mean?"

"Okay. It's means okay."

Geez, Minho felt absolutely ridiculous. It's a wonder how much a small crush could urge someone to go the distance and much more.

The teacher almost sighs at the sound of his phone vibrating. He knew who that was, and he felt absolutely ridiculous for knowing. It was embarrassing to know that Minho had these feelings he couldn't even express.

"Good morning, Minho!" Jisung's camera was off and despite sounding so cheery, Minho grimaces at how scratchy his voice sounded, how he sniffles and coughed at every other word.

"Appa is sick," Younghee said, taking the teacher's phone.

"Yeah. My boss didn't want to get the rest of the company sick so he ordered me to stay home," he croaks out a laugh. "I'll go back to work tomorrow, though."

"Appa, are you okay?" Younghee asks, Jisung humming.

"Uhuh. I'm better than ever!" The squirrelly man exclaims. "I notice you and Minho aren't outside today."

"Seonsaengnim is trying to help me get my multiplications down."

"Multiplication? You're probably better at it than I am, already. I don't even know what two times two is."

"It's four, Appa."

"Is it? I knew that."

It was always nice to hear the little conversations Jisung had with his daughter. They were nothing much, usually not lasting more than five minutes. But the way Jisung always sounded so happy whenever Minho picked up, or the way he always spoke with a hidden fervor—Minho felt like an intruder to their father-daughter antics. But then again, Jisung always welcomed him to it.

"Okay. I won't bother you two anymore," the squirrelly man hums, Younghee handing the phone back to the teacher. "I love you! Study hard!"

Minho scoffs, childish when "Where's my 'I love you'?" stumbles past his lips before he could process the situation.

"Yah- Yah!" Jisung sputters, stumbling, stammering, stuttering over his words. Cute, but Minho would never admit that. "Lee Minho Yah! You—you're—You're not in your right mind!"

Minho bursts into fits of giggles and laughter, his face warm from embarrassment as Younghee scoffs at the situation.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Younghee learn?? What are you doing sitting around doing nothing for?!" He barks. "You know what? Nevermind! I'm hanging up! Goodbye!"

Minho couldn't stop laughing. How could he?? Not when Jisung ends the call so abruptly. Not when images of the flustered squirrelly man flashed through his mind.

And he feels embarrassed for it too, burying his face into his arms as he giggles into the table too small for his size.

"You're weird," Younghee grimaces, Minho glancing up at her with the brightest smile.

"Jisung just makes me happy."

**—-**

Usually Minho would stand outside with Younghee after school, waiting for a certain squirrelly man to stumble along and take off with Younghee to drop her off at Hyunjin and Changbin's, waving happily and laughing when he did so.

But today, Jisung didn't exactly need to do that.

Minho insisted that he walks Younghee home instead, especially since the squirrelly man couldn't even go two seconds without coughing.

But it felt off, weird even. To stand before Jisung's apartment door in the afternoon. Weird to see Jisung in comfortable sweats, an oversized hoodie and a blanket hanging haphazardly on his shoulders when all Minho's ever seen him in was work clothes. Weird to see his usually neatly styled black hair disheveled, his glasses off as he tries to wipe the flush off his face. It seemed like a completely different side to Jisung that Minho thought he would never get to see. How comfortable, calm and domestic he looked.

But it wasn't weird to see his smiles, his laughs and his dark wide eyes sparkling as he laid his gaze on the two. Not weird at all when he invited Minho in and flopped onto the couch with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Minho asks, Jisung nodding as he drinks a cup of medicinal tea with a grimace.

"Just a cold. I'll live, if that's what you're asking," he bubbles, Minho tentatively sitting on the other side of the couch while Younghee heads straight to her room, a little amazed herself to be inside the apartment on a weekday afternoon. "Thanks for dropping Younghee off. You want anything?"

Minho shakes his head, glancing over to the kitchen as the squirrelly man returns to the TV.

"You're right though," Jisung hums suddenly, Minho perking up at the sound of his hoarse voice. "Staying home and taking a break feels nice. Even though I feel like dying and can't exactly breathe."

"I meant an actual break. Not staying home because you're sick."

"What do you mean?" Once Jisung's wide, bright eyes were on him, Minho immediately melts. This man was way too cute for absolutely no goddamn reason. "This is a break. I've done nothing the entire day."

"That's not what I mean, though," Minho smiles, shooting up to his feet and heading to the kitchen. Jisung stares at him curiously, the older perking up when he noticed those wide eyes on him. "Oh, I wanted to cook you and Younghee some soup. If that's okay."

"Fine by me, go ahead," Jisung giggles, pouting with his chin perched on the backrest. "Do you need help?"

"Ew, I don't want your sickness all over the food," Minho scoffs. "Just rest, Jisung-ah. You don't need to work all the damn time."

"Yah, no bad words under this roof."

"That isn't a—"

"Don't worry Appa, Changbin and Hyunjin Oppa have cursed around me all the time." The two perk up at the sound of a little girl's voice, recognizing Younghee as she flops onto the couch beside Jisung. The squirrelly man immediately gasps, eyes wide and ready to beat whoever the _hell_ cursed around his daughter.

"What?!" Jisung shrieks, though immediately breaking out into a cough. "And I trusted them too! Yah! Next time I'll see them, I'll—"

"No cursing!" Minho teases from the kitchen.

"No, shut up!"

**\---**

Yes, Jisung knew Minho was trying to ask him out. It was quite obvious from the first attempt.

Jisung pretended as if he didn't hear, however, and thank God Changbin and Younghee interrupted them, but he didn't even _know_ how he'd answer... _that._ He didn't have enough heart to reject Minho, but he didn't want to agree either.

He liked Minho, and he trusted the older. But... dating? Lee Minho? _No, no, no, no._

Jisung had more important things to worry about!

And it all came to fruition during the third-ish attempt when Minho confessed to him one late night after Jisung came home from work. Jisung actually started panicking once the older said, _"I like you."_ So he did the _most_ rational and mature thing he could do in that situation and pretended to sleep.

He tried not to react to the heartfelt confession and the soft _"So... Would you go out with me_?" But it was absolutely so hard to do when a part of Jisung wanted to jump for joy and roll around and say yes while the other part of him wanted to reject the older—think about Younghee and your lack of experience! He yelled at himself.

And this civil war inside of his mind kept Jisung from opening his eyes, as if it was just another hard day at work and he only passed out because of fatigue.

It didn't, however, keep his heart from breaking once he heard Minho sigh and say _"Right... You're sleeping..."_ Only for it to repair itself back again and melt when the older carried him back to his bed so Jisung didn't wake up with an aching neck.

Jisung just didn't know what to do... Minho just made him feel things he never thought of for the past seven years, it was a little scary to dive into deep waters again. They were so foreign and so out of place, but Jisung couldn't turn it away. He wanted to dwell into those feelings a little longer, ask himself, _"Is this the right thing to do?"_

But he didn't know! Kissing Minho was a damn mistake and every time he sees the older, it ignited a neverending brutal war within himself.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the kitchen?" Minho teases at the sight of the squirrelly man waddling beside him, wrapping the blanket tighter around his frame. The older smiles at him, and gosh, Jisung's heart sighed at that.

"I... I got hungry?"

"Whatever. Here taste it." Dipping a spoon into the soup, Minho holds it out in front of Jisung, allowing the younger to blow on it before taking a sip. "How is it?"

"Wah..." Jisung sighs, tilting his head. "I can't taste anything. I'm sick, remember? But take my word for it, it's good!"

"You're a dork," Minho scoffs, placing the spoon into the sink. "If it tastes bad, it'll be your fault. And go back to the couch. It'll be ready in five more minutes."

And with every war that started when he glanced at Minho, he always ignored the shouts or the gunfire or the horrible curses. He always did something stupid he came to regret literal seconds later. Minho just made him selfish like that.

When Jisung didn't budge, the older turned to him with an arched eyebrow. Though Jisung couldn't look at him, not when there was a pot of soup that seemed so much more interesting than the older standing so close to him. It didn't even occur to Jisung that he was leaning toward the older.

"Minho," Jisung murmurs, so quiet that not even Jisung could hear himself. But the older hums, nodding to reassure the younger to continue. "What do you think... could you ever be a parent?"

It was such a sudden question, he knows. But Jisung wanted to know. He ignored the devil and angel on his shoulders for second. To see if he was truly crazy about liking Minho.

"You- You mean for Younghee?"

"In general."

"I mean, yeah, of course I've seen myself as a parent before."

"Then how about acting as a parent to Younghee?"

"Well, it'll be awkward, since I'm also her teacher and I'm not exactly parent material, like you are..." Minho shrugs. "But if Younghee doesn't want me to be a dad, then I won't be a dad. If she doesn't want me to be a mom, I won't be a mom. I don't want to force myself into you two's relationship. I won't be something you two don't want."

Maybe Jisung wasn't completely crazy for liking Minho so much. What made him fall for the older, anyway? He was kind, patient, understanding, strict when he needed to be, strong and calculated. And whatever happens, Jisung was sure Minho wouldn't hate him for it.

But that was some food for thought. He's still so lost with _himself_ that figuring Minho out was a walk in the park. What he couldn't figure out was his own thoughts and decisions. Was this what liking someone felt like? Maybe. Maybe Jisung's forgotten what it felt like to have mutual feelings after all.

"Go back to the couch," Minho giggles, nudging Jisung with his hip when the younger stares at the soup for a copious amount of time. Though Jisung looks up at him with wide eyes, open windows to a war he didn't want to partake in.

God, how much he trusted Minho. How comfortable and calm he felt around the older that it almost hurt. How those soft eyes on him made him forget about that war, made him return home and fall back to bed. Was that normal?

"I'll set the table. I'll call you two when it's ready."

**\---**

Minho spent dinner with Jisung and Younghee that night.

Jisung remembers how easily the older seemed to fit in, especially with Younghee as the two fell into a useless back and forth banter. He guessed that being her teacher brought them closer than acquaintances would. And while Jisung didn't exactly participate in those childish bickerings, he was content to watch his daughter and Minho get along so well, how that made something fuzzy and warm embrace him, smiling and laughing as the two mocked each other.

Even if Jisung sadly couldn't taste any of Minho's cooking and swallowing felt like chewing on a bunch of knives, it was easily forgettable with those two around. How Jisung wished this could go on forever. The closest Younghee's probably going to get to a complete family, he guessed.

After dinner, Jisung invited Minho to stay. Not exactly, stay _over,_ for that was way too intimate for the squirrelly man to handle, much more think about. But stay long enough. Long enough for Jisung to sort out his messy thoughts.

For the rest of that night, the three caught up on the dramas Jisung was previously watching, bantering and bickering so comfortably that it almost felt unreal. Jisung was calm, comfortable, relaxed around Minho.

Eventually, Younghee fell asleep on Jisung's lap and the two had to stop talking in fear of waking the little girl up.

But it didn't keep Jisung from asking Minho when he was free. At first the older arched an eyebrow at the question, and honestly Jisung would've too. It was a ridiculous thought—ridiculous enough that Jisung actually went through with it.

He said, "When there's no school. Why?"

And Jisung specifically remembers saying, "Because I want to go on a date with you."

The initial reaction was a little funny, wide eyes, mouth agape and Minho sputtering in the darkness, his defined face barely lit up by the glow of the TV. Though when it went on for longer than necessary, Jisung began to panic, felt insecure at the lack of a response. He knew Minho was just shocked and processing the question, but the way the older stared at him like he was the only thing in the world at that moment—it made Jisung feel weak, feel vulnerable. But he trusted Minho.

Though when the older finally answered, it was filled with hushed excitement and flustered ramblings (Younghee thankfully slept through the entire thing) that Jisung couldn't help but laugh, feeling warm at the older's antics.

Minho promised him that night that they'll go on a date the moment he has free time, meaning next Sunday, right before spring break.

Though, now, Sunday, _right_ before spring break, Jisung isn't so sure.

No, Minho wouldn't cancel plans last minute, he was too much of a saint to. But Jisung, as he curled up in his bed, thought time and time again about backing out. It had nothing to do with Minho, they haven't even gone on the date yet for Jisung to decide if it had something to do with the older!

The thing was, Changbin was _completely_ right. Jisung had forgotten the entire _idea_ of liking and loving someone. His lack of experience, coupled with the fact that Jisung was practically nothing compared to Minho was enough for the squirrelly man to curl up underneath the blankets, eyes wide and staring at the nothingness that the covers provided. And even though he hasn't checked the time in the past hour and a half, he knew that it was exactly another hour, fifteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds before Minho came knocking on his door. Thirty-seven, thirty-six, thirty—

"Appa?" Jisung heard the door creak open. peeking past the covers to blink furiously at his daughter, already dressed so Jisung could drop her off at Changbin and Hyunjin's before leaving on the stupid date. "Are you alright?'

No, Jisung wasn't alright, he felt like dying. His stomach felt like it was eating itself, and his chest would combust any second. God, he was so pathetic for feeling like this. It was just a date for fuck's sake! And he was the one to ask Minho out! He was the one who instigated this!

"Of course baby." Jisung's teeth were cartoonishly clattering against each other, trembling as Younghee crawled onto the bed. "Why wouldn't I be okay??"

"Aren't you excited to go on that date with Seonsaengnim?"

"How do you know about that?" Jisung shrieks, yanking the blankets off his face as he sits up, eyes wide.

"He wouldn't stop talking about it." Ah, of course... At least Minho's not worried..."Don't you like him?"

"What? Of course, I like him!" Jisung exclaims, his daughter staring wide-eyed at him. "I wouldn't be going on a date if I... y'know... _didn't_ like him."

"Then what's wrong?" Jisung's hands flew to his face, covering his eyes as he lets out a groan. He never thought he'd ever talk to his daughter about dating. Well, maybe when she had a boyfriend or girlfriend of her own but not _now_ , about _him_ , no less. Besides, Jisung should be the last person Younghee should ask for dating help, especially when he couldn't even get his shit together _before_ he went on a simple date.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," Jisung squeaks, peeking past his fingers as the little girl rolls his eyes.

"Appa, It's not hard to see you panicking," Younghee frowns. "If you don't want to, you don't have to go. I think Seonsaengnim will understand, won't he?"

"It's not that I don't like Minho!" Jisung exclaims. "It's just that I've never... I haven't really gone on a date since... uhm... since high school. So... I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Oh." She said. "Well, I'm pretty sure that once you're on it, you won't really worry about it. Kind of it an in the moment type of thing?" She pauses, before gesturing to the door. "Oh, and Seonsaengnim is here."

"What?!" Jisung didn't think he ever got out bed so fast, kicking the blanket off and landing on Younghee as he scampers off the bed. "Already??? But he wasn't supposed to be here for another hour, two minutes and fifty-one seconds!" Jisung exclaims glancing at the clock. "No! One hour and fifteen seconds! Shoot!"

"Maybe he was excited?" Younghee suggests, watching her dad curiously as the squirrelly man bolts back and forth across the room, yanking clothes out of the closet without time to even panic about what he was going to wear—thank Christ. "I mean, either way—"

"Goodness, I look like a mess!"

"Appa, you look fine—"

"Shoo! I have to get dressed!" Jisung exclaims, nudging Younghee out the door before slamming it shut.

Minho watches from the couch with wide eyes as Younghee knocks furiously on the door, calling for Jisung.

He didn't mean to arrive so early, but he was too excited, and the next thing he knew, he was knocking on the Hans' door with a little girl inviting him in. She told him to stay on the couch while she figures out what's going on with Jisung (apparently, he hasn't moved from a single spot for two hours, which was just a case of cold feet, Minho assumed), before running off to the squirrely man's room.

It was quiet for a long time, Minho alone with his thoughts. While he was excited to finally go on a date with Jisung, sitting there by his lonesome, twiddling his thumbs helped reality finally hit Minho like a ton of bricks.

Minho's no stranger to dating, dating both guys and girls before. So he kind of knew what to expect and what to do, but in no way did it make him an expert. Especially since this was _Jisung_. Holy shit, he was taking Han Jisung out on a date. This was _real._

Jisung was different! Completely different from the past dates he ever went on. First of all, the younger didn't seem all too interested in dating. Second, going on this date might be the most nerve-wracking thing he's ever done in his entire life; worse than his first day as a teacher, much worse than parents threatening to report Minho to the director the first few times.

Jisung was just... _different._ The squirrelly man made him feel different...

He couldn't exactly describe it but why would he need to, anyway? Not when he found an answer so clear when staring at the squirrelly man. An answer so clear when he notices Jisung exit his room timidly, black hair styled, though not as professionally as he did when he had work, his round glasses perched on his nose, clad in a comfortable blue sweater and ripped jeans and—how hard has Minho fallen exactly??

"You uhm—"Minho clears his throat as Jisung smiles sheepishly, playing with his sleeves as he heads to the older. "You look—cool."

Cool.

_Cool??_

God, that was sure to haunt him for the rest of his days. He knew that he'd soon wake up on multiple nights in a cold sweat, haunted by that four-letter word.

Minho could do so much better than that! But this was Jisung—Jisung made him feel different.

"Uh... thank you...?" Oh my _God!_ Minho wanted to kill himself. "I- I have to go drop Younghee off to Changbin Hyung and Hyunjin. If that's okay?"

"Yes! Of course!" Minho was on his feet in seconds, his face heating up when Jisung stares at him curiously. "I'll go with you."

Jisung hums, calling for Younghee. The little girl was already at the door, waiting for the two to get their shit together. And honestly, Minho thought the same.

This was a date with _Han Jisung!_ He couldn't mess this up! _Anymore_. Minho couldn't mess it up _anymore_ than he already had.

The walk to Changbin and Hyunjin's apartment wasn't particularly long. It was closer to Jisung's place than the school was, but Minho felt so close to death walking next to the squirrelly man.

As Younghee skipped ahead of them, Jisung and Minho walked together side by side, quiet, awkward. Minho could do so much better than this! What happened to all that dating experience that his conscience apparently chucked out the window??

But Jisung was just goddamn _different_! He didn't even have a clue on what to say to the younger.

"I'm- I'm sorry for dressing up last minute," Jisung clears his throat, Minho perking up with eyes wide, shaking his head furiously.

"No! No, it's all good! I was too early, anyway."

"I was just a little nervous," he laughs breathlessly, scratching the side of his neck. "I haven't exactly... I'm not very _experienced_ in dating... So... don't laugh at me but I haven't gone on a date in the past eight years."

"Jisung-ah, I didn't ask you out on a date for your dating experience," Minho laughs. "I wanted to ask you out because you're you."

"Oh, well... that's enough?"

"Of course it is," Minho smiles brightly, feeling the tension falter and ease back into their usual flow. Slowly, but he knew they'd get there eventually. "But for now, let's just enjoy—"

"Hmm, I didn't think I'd see you two here." Jisung practically shrieks at a familiar individual walking behind them, tall with long blonde hair and a pretty face, smiling widely as his eyes flicker between the two. "You two visiting?"

"Hardly!" Jisung smacks Hyunjin's arm, trying to wipe the flustered look off his face. "We're just here to drop Younghee off!"

"What for? Isn't it spring break? And Sunday?"

"Oh, we're going on a date," Minho says, Hyunjin's eyebrows shooting up, gawking at the squirrelly man. 

"Jisung?? On a _date?!"_ He sputters, cheeks splitting into a grin. "Finally! I thought I'd have to start setting up blind dates for you!"

"Ugh! Why are you even here?!" Jisung yells, hiding his flaming face between his fingers as Hyunjin walks ahead. He greets Younghee with a pat to the head and a smile, unlocking the apartment gate and ushering the group inside. "Shouldn't you still have two hours of work?"

"I got off duty early. There weren't that many patients today, so the senior nurses gave us mercy and sent us home," Hyunjin shrugs, unlocking his apartment door before yelling, "I'm home!"

Kkami was quick to run to the door, jumping at Hyunjin's heels as he and Younghee enter.

"Oh, could you wait out here for a second? I have to talk to Changbin hyung before he leaves for work. I promise I won't be long," Jisung says, Minho nodding. The door shuts behind him, leaving the teacher alone and waiting outside the door.

Though moments later, through the shrill barks of Kkami and Changbin yelling at the dog to be quiet, the door opens, Hyunjin stepping out with crossed arms. He was still in his nurse scrubs, though his hair wasn't tied back and fell over his shoulders as he arched an eyebrow at Minho.

Honestly, Minho didn't know what to expect. While he was warmly acquainted with Changbin since the older used to pick Younghee up from school, he knew next to nothing about Hyunjin. He was the one who dropped Younghee off at school in the morning before going to medical school, so Minho never saw him much.

Jisung had talked about him before and they seemed like inseparable friends, and he looked a lot less intimidating than Changbin was. At least _he_ didn't look like a thug.

But the way he stood before Minho, arms crossed and a stern glance toward the older. While he was taller than Minho, he was lankier, but it still made Minho feel small before him.

"Lee Minho, right?" He asks, Minho nodding timidly. "Who are you to Jisung?"

"Well uh—I'm Younghee's teacher. Jisung and I met—"

"That's not what I mean," Hyunjin scoffs. "I mean, emotionally. Who are you to Jisung?"

"Well, I- I don't know yet. All I know is that I like Jisung, in more ways than one."

"Look, you seem like a nice enough guy from what he's told me. And being a teacher to Younghee and all already gives you a little advantage or whatnot," Hyunjin says, gesturing to the older. "But I haven't seen Jisung _that_ happy in a while. And I swear to God and anything above, if you ever hurt him—if you ever take advantage of him or anywhere _near_ fuck it up, I'm going to beat your goddamn face in. Understand?"

God, now Minho understood where Younghee's intimidation came from. And if Younghee didn't already convince Minho, then Hyunjin _definitely_ does.

"Yes," Minho squeaks out, Hyunjin nodding.

"Good. I know Jisung is a grown-ass adult and can make his own choices. And I know I keep joking about him dating but I also don't want him to carelessly date someone who's only willing to give half of what he's giving. I don't want you to ruin everything he's built for himself and Younghee if you're not going to take this seriously. You either give everything or nothing. He's happy where he is now, and if you ruin that..."

"Alright, bye Hyung! I'll pick Younghee up at around nine!" Jisung yells as he opens the door, arching an eyebrow at Hyunjin and Minho before laughing. "Why, have you two got a date yourselves?"

It was a little ironic, really. That the one with all the tattoos and piercings acted like an absolute sweetheart, while the other, who worked as a nurse and a medical student with golden locks was the epitome of intimidation. Maybe he should work as a detective instead.

But at the sight of Jisung, all of it disappears, as if Minho was just talking to a completely different person. He shoves Jisung to Minho, before slapping his back hard with a smile.

"Yah. You two. Go break a leg."

**\---**

"Jisung-ah, you're cute."

Their date had been going well. More than well in Jisung's opinion.

Minho and Jisung had dinner out at a restaurant in some quiet corner in Gimpo. It wasn't anything fancy, thank God. Jisung would be too anxious at a fancy place wearing something so awful. And he thanks everything above and living he didn't make anything awkward. Though he embarrassed himself a couple of times, Minho was quick to dismiss it, bless his soul.

At least Jisung wasn't _completely_ fucking it up. And maybe, Minho seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Maybe, Jisung hadn't _completely_ forgotten how to date after all! See, Changbin was wrong!

They were on the way to Changbin and Hyunjin's place to pick up Younghee, walking from the bus stop. Jisung had been telling some stories about his childhood, mostly stories from Malaysia and even some stories about Changbin and Hyunjin. Minho didn't say much, but he listened intently, smiling and staring at a giddy Jisung skipping along beside him.

Until their eyes met and Minho suddenly called him cute.

Jisung halts, eyes growing wide at the innocent compliment.

He knew it probably didn't mean anything, just a harmless compliment that Minho happened to say accidentally. But _Jesus Christ_ , Jisung's heart was practically drilling through his chest, his face on absolute fire. Jisung's someone to accept compliments playfully, but _this_. Surely, this was in a whole completely different context, from _Lee_ Minhono less.

"Oh god, did I make you uncomfortable?" Minho sputters, shaking his head furiously as he made frantic gestures. "I'm sorry—I'm so sorry. It's just the first thing that came to my head and—I'm sorry."

"Oh! No, no no, It's okay!" Jisung exclaims, continuing to walk past Minho to cool off his face. "It's fine! It just threw me off guard!"

"Wait, does that mean I can continue calling you cute?" The older giggles, Jisung hitting his arm once they continue walking.

"No! That's embarrassing!"

"Ah, you're so cute, Jisung-ah. You're so—"

"Yah! Shut up! You're so annoying!" Jisung barks, his face flaring a bright red. But Minho only laughs, the two entirely ignorant to the others living in this quiet street. Jisung didn't care, for the most part. Lee Minho made him calm. Safe, comfortable. He couldn't care less about the world when he was with the older.

"I just... uhm... I want to thank you for today," Jisung clears his throat, playing with his sleeves and pushing up his glasses. "I enjoyed it. A lot. I don't think I've ever enjoyed myself in a long time."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I should be thanking you, you're making me smile so much."

"I swear if you keep doing that, I'll..." Jisung covers his face again, the two halting in front of Changbin and Hyunjin's apartment gate.

"You'll do what? I don't think you can even do anything to me," Minho teases, the younger rolling his eyes as he opens the gate, heading to his friends' apartment room.

"I'll kick you to the curb! That's what!" Jisung barks, the two bursting into fits of hushed giggles lest they warrant Hyunjin and Changbin a noise complaint from the neighbors. "No, but seriously, thank you. I don't think I can ever repay you for everything you've helped me with."

"Like I said before, you don't have to repay me," Minho sighs, smiling sweetly at the younger. A smile that made Jisung's heart thrum happily in his chest. "You know what? You actually _can_ repay me."

Jisung gives the older an amused look as he taps his cheek, mocking offense when the younger gagged and rolled his eyes.

"Yah! I thought you liked me?" Minho fakes a sob, clamping his hands over his chest as he suppresses a smile. "I didn't think you, Han Jisung, would be a liar. Taking advantage of such an innocent and—"

"Shut up. You're annoying." Jisung smiles before tentatively placing his palms on the older's chest, glancing up with wide eyes. Minho smiles at him and, God, if his heart could beat any faster it would. He could die just staring at Minho like this, in close proximity that it almost calmed to feel Minho as equally nervous.

"Is this okay?" The older murmurs, so quiet, practically a different person from their earlier banters. "I was only kidding. You don't actually have to—"

"Are you backing out on me now?" Jisung snorts, smiling widely. "I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"No. I mean—no, I _am_."

"Then just... stay still for a second. And close your eyes."

Minho nods and does as told, Jisung inching closer. Though he hesitates, breaking into a smile as he appreciates the older's features. How his long lashes accentuated his face, and his brows knitted, and his lips into a pout since Jisung was taking so damn long.

Jisung decides to give it to him, leaning forward and pressing their lips together delicately, sweet, warm. He calms at the contact, though he could still feel his heart pounding in his ears and Minho's under his finger tips. The younger sighs as he felt a comfortable weight against his lower back, pulling him closer, feeling as if he had forever in his hands, and he might as well have.

Minho's eyes flutter open as Jisung pulls away, immediately turning into a sputtering, flustered mess under the younger's gaze.

"Happy?" Jisung giggles. 

"You uhm... I—"

"Geez. Was I _that_ bad of a kisser?" 

"No!" The older exclaims. "No I—you were good."

"Smooth, Lee Minho. Wait out here for a second. Don't miss me too much," Jisung laughs, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before pulling away from the older. His face was still on fire, but no longer did it hurt. It was more like a warm buzzing, that spread down his neck and through his chest, quickly unlocking Hyunjin and Changbin's apartment door before Jisung could finally assess the embarrassment he threw himself into.

"You're here!" Hyunjin whispers excitedly at the sight of Jisung pulling his shoes off before entering, his eyebrows shooting up in question. He was sitting on the couch, watching a Netflix animated show as he gestures to his lap. Younghee placed her head on the blonde-haired man's leg as an impromptu pillow, probably having fallen asleep while they were watching TV. "Younghee's sleeping."

"Ah," Jisung hums, walking over to the other side to the wake his daughter up. "Younghee, baby, it's time to go."

"Appa?" Younghee mumbles, eyes barely keeping themselves awake.

"I'm here, Appa's here. Hold on to me. You can continue sleeping," Jisung wraps his arms around his daughter, letting her head fall back asleep on his shoulder as he carries her. "Did she eat already?"

"Yeah. Changbin too before he left for work, since you're going to ask." Hyunjin bubbles, stretching his limbs from staying completely still for hours. "What about you?"

"Me? Yeah, I ate," Jisung hums.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course."

"Where's Lee Minho?"

"Outside," the squirrelly man gestures to the door, smiling at the thought of someone who waited for him. He knew he could trust Lee Minho.

Hyunjin hums, waving him off. "Go home. You have work tomorrow."

Though before Jisung could leave, Hyunjin calls for him again, turning with his daughter still sleeping soundly in his arms. The older smiles at him, a way that was so warm and comforting. The way he smiled at Jisung a long time ago, when they barely learned that Jisung would be a dad. When Jisung didn't know what choice he should take: be a dad or just... do the opposite. A smile that Jisung recognized the day Younghee was born, when he and Changbin sat around in the waiting room with the anxious squirrelly man for hours on end, waiting for the doctor to call on Jisung to see his newborn daughter.

"Jisung," Hyunjin calls for him again, shaking his head before glancing back at the TV. "I'm proud of you."

**—-**

He got home late. Later than he usually did, kicking off his shoes as he trudged inside the darkened apartment. It was just another busy overtime, not surprising. And at least he still had enough energy to finish the last stretch of household chores he had to do when he got home.

Jisung wasn't surprised to hear the quiet murmurs of the TV. He'd given Minho a spare key just in case Jisung got home too late and had no one to look after Younghee. He wasn't surprised to see the dark-haired individual sitting on the couch, paying little attention to the actual show itself.

Though, what _was_ surprising, was Younghee, awake, and sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of the couch. While Jisung was about to scold Minho for endorsing similar bad habits Changbin would influence onto Younghee, he heard the small murmurs of a conversation between them, standing still in the minuscule hallway that connected to the living room.

"Seonsaengnim, what happened to the piece of paper I gave you?" Younghee asked, the two oblivious to Jisung's curious eavesdropping. The couch didn't directly face the door unless they turned their heads.

"I still have it, why?" Minho replies, turning to Younghee.

"It's just way past three weeks."

"Is there a time limit to how much I like Jisung?"

"No... But what about the requirements?"

Piece of paper? Time limit? Requirements? Jisung?? What the hell were those two up to??

"I don't think my affection should be restricted by requirements," Minho laughs quietly, Younghee knitting her brows. "I don't need an entire list to remind me. Because I already know. I'm sure what I'm going to do, and how I feel."

"Which is?"

Jisung didn't need to hear anymore. He had little to no clue as to what his daughter and Minho were talking about—it was just something ominous between those two. Something that only confirmed Younghee's acceptance toward Minho. Something that Jisung didn't need to outright hear, because like Minho, he also knew.

He quietly opens the door and shuts it a little louder this time, pretending as if he just returned home, the two turning their heads toward him.

"Huh? Lee Minho??" Jisung asks, eyes wide on the older, then to Younghee. "Baby, why are you still awake?"

"I wanted to wait for you," she mutters, Jisung heading to her with giggles as he peppers kisses all over the little girl's face.

"Yah, I trusted you to keep bad influences from my daughter," Jisung sticks his tongue out at the older but breaks into a smile once Minho scoffs.

"Well, like you, your daughter is stubborn," Minho smiles.

"Okay then, let's get you to bed," Jisung groans as he picks Younghee up, carrying her to her room. He tucks the little girl into her bed, crouching by her bedside.

"You brush your teeth?" Younghee nods, even smiling at Jisung to prove her point. "You did your homework?"

"Mhm."

"How about school? Was school fine today?"

"Yes."

"Good," Jisung smiles, pushing a few strands of inky hair that fell over his daughter's eyes. He would never tire of tucking his daughter into bed. Never tire of kissing her goodnight or cooking her lunch early in the morning. He knew that he didn't just do it for Younghee, but also did it for himself. He took care of the things and people who made him happy, and with Younghee, she gave him everlasting joy. From the moment she was born, and onwards.

Though Younghee sits up, Jisung staring at her curiously. This is what happens when she actively stays up late, she won't be able to sleep. Jisung reminds himself to give Minho a thorough scolding later.

Before Jisung could ask her what's wrong, or tuck her back to bed, she leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Love you, Appa," before she lays back down, hugging her stuffed animal close to her chest. And in seconds she seemed to fall asleep—or pretended to sleep to hide from embarrassment. Either way, Jisung doesn't push it anymore, smiling widely as he kisses her forehead, standing up. He heard what Younghee said, loud and clear.

"I love you too, baby," He murmurs, turning on the nightlight which projected spritz and clusters of stars onto the ceiling above. He slips out of the room, changing into comfortable clothes before trudging out to the living room. Minho was still there, as he often did, smiling warmly at the sight of Jisung.

"Yah, you're in big trouble," Jisung hums, almost falling against the older's chest, shutting his eyes and listening to the soft murmurs of his heart. Safe. Warm. Comfortable. "But I'm too tired to get mad at you now. Tomorrow, maybe."

"You're a bad liar, you know," Minho laughs, pulling off the younger's glasses to settle it on the coffee table, raking his hands through Jisung's inky hair.

"How so?"

"You definitely heard our conversation," the older giggles, shifting to get more comfortable under Jisung's weight. He slings an arm around the younger's waist, the other playing with the hairs on his nape.

"Well, if you knew, why didn't you say something?" Jisung mumbles, feeling himself slowly drift to sleep in Minho's arms.

"I wanted you to hear."

Jisung's eyes flutter open to see Minho staring down at him. A soft comfort that Jisung could always fall into.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything?" Jisung teases, Minho scoffing.

"You're a dork."

"You're not any better," Jisung hums, leaning over to unfold the blanket that hung over the armrest. He lays back down on top of the older, pulling the covers over them. With a sigh, he shuts his eyes, Minho's rhythmic heartbeat lulling him to sleep as the TV provided some sort of calming white noise.

"Jisung," Minho murmurs, the said man humming. "You... You don't need to work so hard, you know. I... Younghee and I both worry for you. It's worrying to see you arrive home so late, sometimes. And just—I'm here for you, you know? Always."

"I know." The feeling of arms around him, feeling a warmth against his cheek as he pressed himself impossibly closer to Minho. How his overbearing fatigue was instead replaced by a calming sleepiness with the older.

He knew what Minho was trying to say earlier. He knew the mutual feeling, and while his understanding might not be as graceful as Minho put into words, he still knew of it. And maybe, for a moment, the war inside of him ended. The devil and angel on his shoulders coming to an agreement. Maybe he found contentment in Minho's arms, someone who he knew he could lean on.

And maybe, Jisung could get used to this.

**—-**

"When's the wedding?"

"Don't worry, I'll propose soon, I know you can't wait to be the flower girl, Changbin."

It had been a joke. Or Jisung _thinks_ it was a joke. Not about Changbin being a flower girl, Jisung could only _imagine_ the horrific thought. But Minho... proposing.

Changbin and Hyunjin were helping Minho move in with Jisung during the last week of winter break. Jisung had decided to take a day off to help his boyfriend settle in, and while the two probably could've done it themselves, Changbin and Hyunjin insisted they help, Changbin mostly there to play with Kkami and Younghee (and Minho's cats) more than anything. But hey, at least Hyunjin helped, Jisung knew he could always count on him. Though the blonde-haired man had to leave to work at the hospital soon, leaving Changbin in the care of Jisung.

It was around two in the afternoon when Minho said those words, when Jisung almost fell off the counter as he reached for the top shelf. Minho had caught him though, and even carried him to the couch with fits of giggles and kisses. Sadly, Changbin had been there to witness the entire thing, making _such_ a stupid comment about... marriage. Which was a joke, by the way. It _was_ a joke. Jisung was only overthinking a simple joke.

Overthinking it enough that, nine days later, the first day back to school, Jisung was still thinking about it.

Minho had laughed it off that day, and Jisung decided he should too. Was he thinking it'd be too fast for hoping that Minho would propose to him?

When Jisung asked Minho to be his boyfriend three or some other years ago, it had been filled with nothing but nerves and stuttering. Minho offered that they go slow, much to Jisung comfort. And that's what made him comfortable enough to actually go through with dating.

But now? Proposal? Marriage? Surely that was way into the future. Then again, how far was way far when he knew he'd probably stay forever with Minho. If the older was willing.

"You okay?" Jisung perks up at the warm voice, nodding as Minho presses a kiss to his cheek. As usual, most of the kids left for home. However, since Minho now lived with Jisung and Younghee, Jisung didn't exactly need to pick up his daughter anymore. He still did, instead opting to walk with the teacher and his daughter. "What time will you be home?"

"Around eight. I don't have overtime," Jisung sighs, smiling as Minho intertwines their hands, swinging them back and forth dramatically.

"That means Younghee and I could stay up for you," Minho brightens, gesturing to the young girl walking ahead of them.

"You're stupid," Jisung giggles. "But I love you both."

"You two are gross!" Younghee turns to bark at them, the fifth grader sticking her tongue out before breaking out into a sprint when Jisung chases after her, practically dragging Minho along as they ran home.

—-

"You two are too nice to me," Jisung fakes a sob as he joins his daughter and his boyfriend at the table, awing at the dinner Minho cooked for them. "What did I do to deserve you two?"

"Stop being dramatic. You say this every day," Minho laughs, passing chopsticks to the squirrelly man.

"It's true, though." While Jisung didn't get to have dinner much with Minho and Younghee, the two always waited for opportunities when Jisung got home early. And when they do, some sort of weird warmth always envelops Jisung. Like this was just meant to be. Or maybe Jisung's just being dramatic. Maybe it was Minho's cooking that was doing numbers to him. "I love my two soulmates. Han Younghee and Lee Minho."

Younghee and Minho both scoff at him, though bursting into laughter at the mock offense from the squirrelly man.

Jisung could get used to this. Forever, maybe. And he knew he won't get tired of it.

The trio fell into talk of Younghee's upcoming culmination from elementary to middle school. How it was a scary thought to go to a new school with new people. How Minho wouldn't be there to help her all the time, but would still be here if she needed any sort of help. Besides, it was just a part of growing up. Children had to grow up and learn how to leave the nest, no matter how much it broke Jisung's heart at the thought. Children just grow up and have to go on their own, it's a universal thought.

"Wait, does this mean I can't pick up my baby, anymore?" Jisung pouts.

"I mean, you _can._ But I think it's fine if Younghee goes home by herself from time to time," Minho hums, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "I get it though. It always breaks my heart year after year when I see my students grow up."

"You two are embarrassing!" Younghee exclaims as Jisung and Minho break into a mock cry, afraid to see the little girl grow up before their very eyes. "It's not like I'm leaving."

"Oh, but you are. You're no longer going to be my little Younghee anymore," Jisung teases, gesturing to her with his chopsticks. "You're going to start rebelling against me and gossiping and— _dating_."

"Okay, I'm leaving," Younghee hums, running to the sink with her empty plate.

"Yah! You're already rebelling against me! You can't escape fate!" Jisung yells, Younghee pressing a kiss to his hair as she runs to her room. "Yah! Brush your teeth and fix your uniform before you do anything!"

"Yes! Appa!" She yells back, Jisung sighing as he glances at Minho. The older gathers their empty plates and heads to the sink, rolling up his sleeves before washing their plates.

"They grow up so fast," Jisung huffs, Minho laughing. "It felt like yesterday when she was still in second grade. When you took us out for udon."

"Right but you still paid," Minho snorts. "But let me tell you something I've kept from you for all these years. I paid for the food and told Younghee to slip the money back into your wallet when you were sleeping. That or she kept it."

"You what?! You _what?!_ " Jisung gasps dramatically, Minho bursting into laughter. "It's over. I can't believe you lied to me on our very first date."

"Oh? That was a date? How come you left before you even kissed me goodbye?"

"We weren't dating yet," Jisung brightens, standing up and heading to the older. He wraps his arms around Minho's waist, pressing his cheek against the taller's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his neck. "But I'm glad we are."

"Hm, me too." Jisung huffs as he feels the older vibrate with a laugh, the plates clinking against each other. "You okay? You tired?"

"No," Jisung smiles brightly. "Just... happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes. With you and Younghee."

A pause, a comfortable silence settling between the two. Jisung was always all for the bickering and the banter and the teasing between him and Minho. But his favorite moments were ones like these, when they didn't need to say anything to understand each other. When merely basking in each other's presence was enough for the hours to pass by and the minutes to seem like forever in each other's arms. When Jisung felt the safest: in the absolute warmth and love Minho provided him with.

"I meant it you know..." Minho clears his throat, staring down as he busied himself with scrubbing a pan. "Proposing. I wanted to propose to you."

Jisung stays silent, his heart in his throat. How could he exactly answer this? While he _entertained_ the idea of the older proposing, he didn't think it would actually happen. In their kitchen, washing dishes, standing on the wood floor that Jisung decided needed a good polishing this weekend.

Minho beats him to the punch though, not allowing him to speak, much more continue his thoughts. "It's alright if you don't want to. I know gay marriage isn't quite legal yet in Korea. But I at least wanted to ask you," Minho murmurs, so quiet and vulnerable that it almost made Jisung's heart swell listening to him like this. Minho was vulnerable around him, took down his walls for the younger to completely see all of him. "We've been dating for three, almost four years come this spring. And I'm happy where we are right now. With you _and_ Younghee. And I know we don't have to be married officially for you to know how much I love you. How much none of this needs to change for me to be so happy."

Jisung nods, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's neck to show he was still listening.

"Even if you don't agree, it's okay. I'll wait forever. But just know that I'll ask in another three years and another three years after that until you say yes. So..."

"So...?" Jisung smiles, Minho nodding.

"So, yeah. That's all I wanted to say."

The younger hums, pressing another kiss to Minho's neck. He paused before ducking under Minho's arm and faced him with his back against the sink. Jisung wraps his arms around the older's neck, noticing how tense Minho got. Even though he tried to focus on the dirty dishes and pots and pans, he accidentally glances toward Jisung, meeting his gaze and revealing all of his vulnerabilities. How scared he was under the mere touches of the younger. How much courage it probably took to even mention it in front of Jisung.

Jisung pulls him into a kiss, threading his hands through the older's hair, feeling him relax in his hold.

"You don't have to even ask once," Jisung murmurs, happily resting his head on the older's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his middle. "I love you too, dork. And yes, I'll marry you. A thousand times over."

"Wait—you will??" Minho asks, turning his head to stare at his boyfriend wide eyed. Jisung smiles and nods, never so sure of an answer before. It worried him, yes, as most things in life did. But he didn't need to think of the answer, for he trusted Minho too much to worry about trivial worries. He didn't need to worry about his relationship when Minho was willing to wait for him. 

"Mhm. But don't even think about making Changbin Hyung the flower girl," Jisung frowns, Minho's cheeks splitting into a goofy grin as the squirrelly man nuzzles closer to him.

"God, I love you so much," Despite not being finished with the dishes, Minho shuts off the faucet, wrapping his arms around the squirrelly man's waist and hugging him tightly. And despite how his cold, wet hands made Jisung's shirt stick to his waist, he couldn't have asked for more. Not when Lee Minho stared at him like he was the only thing in the universe. "So much. I love you so, so much, Jisung."

"I love you too."

"Then—" Minho pulls away, eyes bright and wide like when he sees Jisung in the morning. During the times when Jisung kisses him or hugs him or give him any amount of love he was willing to return.

And Jisung stared at him curiously as he smiles, nodding to allow the older to continue. Because he knew, no matter how outlandish the idea was, if it came from Lee Minho, Jisung was willing to go along. Go together.

"Let me take you out to dinner this weekend. So I can finally get on one knee and ask you to marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> So... That's it guys...  
> Parental guidance has come to a close. 
> 
> So y'all can just assume that Minsung are engaged + are living happily with four daughters (Younghe, Soonie, Doongie, Dori)  
> But I just wanted to clarify a few things:
> 
> Changjin is never specified to be a thing in this fic. I wanted the focus to be on Minsung and Younghee so it's up to the reader to think if they're dating or just good friends+ roommates.
> 
> The first part to Parental Guidance, Chan said he knew how to felt like to take care of a child. Is he a dad too??? Probably :)
> 
> I never specified Jisung's occupation but I kind of based it when my mom used to work as an accountant (? I think. To this day, I still don't know what she worked as lmao. Something to do with money) when I was little. She went to work at around 3-5 am and got home at around 8-9 depending. She quit her job when I was in fourth grade, bless her soul :) So, Jisung PROBABLY had a job similar to that. 
> 
> Also yes, Jisung is 26 (29 in the ending to this part) and Minho is 28 (31 in the ending to this part) Ik ik they old bitches but like wtf am I supposed to do?? Have Younghee be born when Jisung was 14??? Idk, I think it added a little more charm to have then older than their actual ages lmao :)
> 
> Also I didn't really touch upon this in this fic but in Korean culture, having a child outside of marriage is kind of a no-no (especially with the older generation). That's why Jisung said earlier that no one wanted a single father with a daughter :/
> 
> Anyway, that should be it :)) The "Parenting 101 by Lee Minho" Series is officially over! I don't think I'll write anymore parts to this. Maybe, if I'm bored, I might write like a random scenario but other than that, I'll probably never touch this series ever again fibsrhfbs. 
> 
> But thank y'all for taking the time to read it! If y'all have anymore questions, feel free to ask, but until then
> 
> Much Love, Ly <333


End file.
